


The theory of appearances

by Basorexia



Series: The Main Residence [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: (mention) - Freeform, Alpha Roman Sionis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Eloping, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NO CAPES, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?, because I am a masochist, but kinda planned... by someone else, no beta we die liek mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basorexia/pseuds/Basorexia
Summary: Following the events of Portrait of the weakest, Dick lives his life as Roman's mistress. His life is not he imagined would be when he left The Residence, and the hope he had, the love he felt went down crashing under his alpha doing.Maybe there is hope for him still. Maybe if not happy, he can be protected.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Wally West, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: The Main Residence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801459
Comments: 64
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :D 
> 
> As promised I am back with the second part of the series The Main Residence !! For those who have not read the first part here is the link if you are curious : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895855/chapters/60239164 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had a lot of work, especially since I am quitting my current job for a new one that will hopefully make me happier. 
> 
> I hope you will like this first chapter :) 
> 
> See you soon xoxo 
> 
> Warning : explicit sexual content

Dick's life in the Sionis' house was subject to a precise routine and unchangeable rules. He had his own bedroom and bathroom, which was more than he could have imagined.   
When he arrived at Roman's house, and his hopes were shattered, he imagined having to share the bed with his new alpha every night. Although his accommodation was very similar to The Residence, now Roman was the only one who visited him. 

Dick had the opportunity to take care of his child, his son, his only joy. And despite all that Roman had put him through, he was grateful for it.   
The child was one year old now, and the two of them had formed a very strong bond. Omega was watching his son sleep when Roman entered the nursery. 

"Tell me my beauty ... do you know Bruce Wayne? You looked strange last time. »

Dick took his eyes off his child and turned to Roman who had taken a seat in the chair in front of the crib. 

"I know Bruce, yes. He was one of my clients at The Residence. »  
"I see. »  
"Roman ... perhaps ..."

The omega got up and went to join the alpha, climbed on his knees, and put his arms around his neck. 

"Perhaps it would be better if we didn't talk about this. »  
"My beauty, I know what you were, I was your customer myself before I bought you. But I need to know if my business partners have been between your thighs. One, to know which ones to be wary of, two, to be able to use this information to my advantage. »  
"Using information to your advantage? What do you mean by that? »

Roman sighed and caressed Dick's cheek with his fingertips.

"They fucked you my beauty. In your presence they might be distracted by you, whether from embarrassment or desire. It might allow me to capitalize on their weakness. »

The omega straightened up, alarmed. He didn't like the turn the discussion was taking. Having been exposed as he had been during Roman's professional appointments had already been humiliating enough as it was, he didn't want to push the experience any further. 

"You want me to sleep with my former clients? »  
"Oh no ... no no no no no no my beauty .......... Your cunt belongs only to me now. If you have to spread your legs it will be for me and me alone. Unless there is a special exception. On the other hand I want to know who, and under what circumstances, fucked you. If they are a little too reluctant in negotiations, confronting them with this information while they are married, or when their reputation is at stake, could be beneficial to us. »

Dick looked down. He didn't particularly want to relive the last ten years of his life by telling his alpha how he had been used. He shivered when Roman pulled him up against him and started to nibble his throat. 

"Roman... not now... John..."  
"John is sleeping my beauty. »

The alpha undid the belt of the silk bathrobe Dick was wearing and slid his hands along the young man's flanks. He kissed his omega with tenderness before starting to bite his throat again. Dick sighed inside, he knew what Roman wanted, it was no mystery. And he also knew that no matter what the omega did, Roman would make him talk one way or another.  
The young man undid the alpha's pants and extracted his lover's erection, slowly masturbating him. 

"Tell me, my beauty..."

Roman made Dick straddled him, and inserted two fingers into the moist cavity, pumping slowly to prepare him. The omega shivered when a third was added, and groaned in frustration when Roman, believing after a few minutes that his mistress was ready, removed them.   
The alpha grabbed Dick by the hips, and made him impale himself sharply on his cock, wrenching a cry of pleasure from the young man. 

"Who my beauty..."

The omega slowly rode his alpha, his face buried against Roman's throat, his arms still around his neck. With his eyes closed, he began to list the influential men who had shared his bed over the years. 

"The very first, when I was twelve years old... Harvey Dent... and... ah... Ah ... Roman ... "  
"Continue my beauty... and I will finish you as you deserve. »  
"Hugo Strange ... Hm ... Oswald Cobblepot .... Bane ... ah ... ah ... ah ... Edward Nygma ... "  
"Cobblepot? Really? »  
"Baby... He had a baby with me... please Roman... "  
"Tut tut tut tut ... Who else? »  
"Jack Napier ... Victor Zsaz ... hm ... Ra's al Ghul ... Bruce Wayne ... please Roman ... I can't ...

Roman lifted the omega, and stood up to lay Dick on the ground. He knelt between his mistress' thighs, and watched him for a moment before lifting Dick's hips and sinking into the glistening cunt again. He pounded in the young man who writhed with pleasure, punctuating each penetration with a cry of pleasure. Roman ended with two brief thrusts before sinking as deeply as possible into the body of the omega and emptied himself in a satisfied growl. 

Dick turned his head towards the cradle and saw his son awake, standing, clinging to the bars of the cradle watching him. 

"John ... Roman the baby ..."

Roman, still connected to his mistress, addressed a smile to his son. 

"You see John, that's how Daddy made a baby with mommy, and mommy got you. You were born because Mommy took a cock."  
" Roman, don't be disgusting. He' s a baby. This kind of thing could traumatize him. »  
"Traumatize him? He is still too young to understand that his mother has just been fucked. He will have to learn one day how it was done, won't he? »

Dick sighed. 

"Please pull out... I don't want to touch John after this. Let me get cleaned up. »  
"Just a few more minutes, my beauty. »

When Roman released the omega, Dick hurried to clean himself up and took his child in his arms. Roman had rearranged himself and was watching his mistress. 

"Who else did you have children from? »  
" Roman, please .... I really don't want to ... "  
"Richard. »

The omega froze. It was never a good sign when the alpha called him by his real first name. Roman was less cruel than he had been at one time, but not to the point of not correcting or abusing the young man when he did not comply with certain demands.  
Dick absent-mindedly smoothed his son's pajamas before complying with his owner's request. 

"After my miscarriage, there was Hugo Strange, a little girl. Then Oswald Cobblepot, who gave me a little boy, and Bane ... a boy too. The last one was John."  
" I see. »  
"I don't understand Roman, you knew when you came back to The Residence after all these years, that I had three children in between...".  
"Thomas never wanted to tell me who knocked you up. »  
"I don't see how that's important. In any case, I will never have the opportunity to see my children again. There's no need to rub salt in the wound. »  
"You're the mother of the children of important men, so that might be useful for us as well. »

Dick rolled his eyes. 

"Why? To negotiate your contracts? Glad that the fact that I was kidnapped, prostituted, raped and got pregnant against my will can serve your financial interests. »

Roman sighed, and sat down on the arm of the chair in which Dick had sat. 

"Let's be realistic for five minutes, my beauty. You've been a whore for almost ten years. Most of the most influential men have gone around between your thighs, do you realize the power that gives you over them? These are powerful men who are married, and who would have a lot to lose if you revealed what you know and what they did to you. »  
"I'm not comfortable with that... I... I prefer to leave behind what happened when I was a prostitute."  
"I'm your owner Dick, if I decide to use the fact that some influential alphas have used your cunt for their personal enjoyment, I will do so. And we both know you won't have a choice. »

The discussion had stopped there. Roman was right, as a property, Dick was not considered to be able to have his own opinions, or make decisions on his own. He was under Roman's control, and could not prevent him from using his past to advance his business. He didn't have much leeway in this regard. The situation was already tense with his alpha's wife, whose nerves had finally broken down and who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.   
Roman had confided to Dick a few days earlier that she could no longer stand her status, the pressure of her social circle and the presence of the omega in her house. The alpha didn't care much about his wife's health, and almost hoped that she would slip up, to get rid of her for good.

After putting John to bed for the night, Dick went straight to his alpha's office who asked him to close the door behind him. The omega lay on the meridian while Roman finished going through his files.

"I'm going to have to see Wayne again soon. I want you to come with me to this appointment. »  
"Roman ... I ..."

Dick stood up and hesitantly joined the businessman, leaning his hip against the office chair.

"I need to tell you something about Bruce.... »  
"What is it, my beauty? »  
"I told you, Bruce was my client, but there's a little more to it than that... I... for a brief time I... I loved him, Roman. And when I saw him again the other day ... to be honest until the last moment, in the limo when I got here, I hoped he bought me. »  
"And when you saw him again you remembered the feelings you had ..."

The omega remained silent. Roman moved his seat back and made his mistress sit on his lap, a position he particularly appreciated. 

"Dick ... who's your alpha? »  
"You. »  
"And that's all you need to know. Bruce is nothing, and if need be, you know I'll put on a show to prove that you're submissive to me and my property. »  
"It's not him I'm afraid of, Roman, nor what I mean..."  
"Dick, you've been living under my roof for a year now, you're my omega, I advise you not to forget that. Apart from visiting a brothel and fucking you, there was nothing between you two, just a simple business transaction. The only people that should occupy your mind are me, our son, and the next child you will bear. »

Dick tensed up. 

"Already? We could wait, we've already talked about it and ... "  
"No. It's time. My wife will soon snap and I'll finally be rid of her. Maybe a new pregnancy of my mistress will be the final trigger. »

Roman kissed his omega. The young man couldn't see what his alpha naturally knew. Dick had lived with his parents from birth until he was eleven years old. His parents, and the circus people had been his only reference point in terms of trust, love and friendship. When his parents were victims of the fall that cost them their lives, Dick saw his life change drastically and all the landmarks he had built had changed. The rules of The Residence, the business he had been involved in, and an early and violent discovery of sexuality had reset the model he had of human relationships. Despite the assurance he now had, he remained a naive young man, and Roman was not surprised that he had been seduced by the idea that one of his clients sincerely loved him. Dick, despite his age and motherhood, was still a child. He knew nothing about the outside world.   
When the alpha looked at Dick, he saw the frightened child who had stopped in front of him when he was first put up for sale by Mr. Thomas. Dent had won that evening, and Roman had had to wait. And later, when he had managed to get the boy's first heat, had decided that he would have a child with Dick. He knew instinctively that the omega would be a good mother. His plans had not gone as he wished, and he had had to wait longer than he would have liked, and had to make the concessions that had led him to marry a beta from a good family. But now everything was almost perfect. All he had to do was get rid of his wife and everything would be as he wanted it to be.

The omega felt ashamed. Roman didn't understand and Dick wasn't sure he could explain to him what had linked him to Bruce without making the alpha angry. He had spent so much time imagining what his life would have been like if he hadn't ended up in the brothel. Edward had been his first hope, and when that hope was gone, Bruce had been his beacon in the night.   
The young man let his alpha take him in his arms and carry him to his room.   
Roman was far from perfect, and Dick knew he could never fall in love with him, but maybe he could try to be, if not happy, protected.

Several weeks went by, and with them the heat of the omega, which gave nothing. Roman was disappointed, it wasn't the first time they had failed, but the Alpha wanted another child. He compensated for the failure of conception by sharing a little more time with the young man. Dick against him under the sheets, Sionis caressed the pale skin of his mistress. 

"We need to talk about Wayne again, my beauty. »  
"I told you everything I know. The way he treated me, how he made love to me. »  
"I know, but there are things you don't know about Bruce Wayne and it might be good for you to learn them on your own. »

Dick sat up, leaning on one hand, his face turned towards his lover.

"What are you talking about? »  
"You'll see for yourself tonight. I'm taking you to a party. You will have to be good, obedient and submissive. This is not the kind of event that allows omegas to protest or complain about their fate. But you'll see that for yourself. I'm going to have to ask you to make concessions for tonight, and if you behave, I promise to reward you accordingly. »

The omega remained silent. Roman would say no more about it. He was starting to get to know his owner well, and Dick was convinced that his lover knew that the young man wouldn't like what was going to happen on the evening in question.  
By 8pm, Dick was ready, and Roman had him get in the car with him. The omega was dressed only in a long coat of fine fabric with a boat neck that revealed his shoulders. The fabric was dark in color but vaporous enough to let you guess the shape of the young man through it. Roman, still in costume, pulled him against him on the way to the party.

"There are a few rules to follow during the evening, my beauty. »  
"What kind of party is this? »  
"The kind that requires naked omegas and drunken businessmen. Some of my business partners, like to see their omegas under someone else's hands, others like to fuck their partners' omegas... It's a game of power and exchange of good practices. »  
"I see ... you really want to make me sleep with other men ...  
"No. That's not what I want. However, if I don't have a choice, you will have to submit to it. I'm taking you to this party for a purpose. Wayne will be there and I want you to see something in particular. »

The omega remained silent for a moment. Roman was possessive, taking him to a party where there was a chance that Dick would be fucked by another was particularly off-putting. The young man didn't know what to think of his alpha's behavior. He just knew that obeying would save him from a severe punishment. He didn't like the idea of having to spread his thighs for the first guy, especially after spending so much time away from his old life, but he couldn't help but wonder about his alpha's intentions.

"What are the rules? »

Roman kissed Dick, satisfied not to have to argue with his mistress. Dick sometimes protested, grumbled or resisted certain things, but he soon realized that there was not much room for discussion. Sionis was particularly pleased that his mistress did not have a stronger character. 

"From the moment we arrive, you shouldn't say a word. The only sounds the omegas are allowed to make are sighs of pleasure. You must serve me, and make sure that my glass is always full, and your place will be either at my feet or on my knees. Same thing if you find yourself with another alpha than me. »

Dick nodded his head and said nothing more for the rest of the trip. When the car finally came to a stop, Roman kissed his omega with tenderness, and they got out of the car and headed for the front door of the house that would welcome them for the evening.   
A young woman in her twenties greeted them and led them to a large living room on the second floor of the house. The omega was not expecting the spectacle that unfolded before him when he entered the room after Roman. 

Throughout the living room were scattered armchairs, sofas, and coffee tables. At the back of the room there was a bar serving alcoholic drinks which were served by naked omegas. In the center of the room, four omegas, two women and two men, were bent over a large wooden table, their fists tied behind their backs, and their ankles caught in spacer bars. Two of the omegas were being "used," while others were sitting against or at the feet of their alphas. 

Dick, instinctively, pressed himself against Roman. The alpha put his arm around the waist of his omega and pulled him into a chair. Sionis, as was his custom, made the young man sit on his lap and pulled him against him. 

"Where are we, Roman?"  
"This is a private party, which takes place every week. If you look around, you have Dent there, Cobblepot and Napier ... Crane at the big table ... the most influential people in town meet here outside of the official events, and enjoy themselves. Expose their omegas, sometimes fuck each other's when they have the owner's permission in exchange for privileges and financial information... "  
"A sex club ... Roman ..."  
"Shhh .... Don't panic my beauty. Before anyone can touch you, they must have my approval. »  
"Why did you really bring me here? »  
"Because I want you to see something, I told you. I know for a fact that someone in particular has to come tonight, and this is the perfect opportunity to prove a point. »

Dick looked around the room and observed the behavior of the couples and servants. Positions, gestures, body language, everything reminded him of The Residence. Everything was calculated to please the alphas present. Roman slid a side of the coat his omega was wearing and stroked his thigh distractedly.

"My beauty, you're going to have to take off the coat. And I'd like you to get me a drink. »

The omega tightened. He really didn't feel like walking naked, exposed to the gaze of everyone, through the room. Nor did he want to make Roman angry.   
Dick stood up, faced his alpha and slid the thin cloth to the floor, revealing his body to his lover. He sat back in his lap and let Roman kiss his throat. 

"Go get me a whiskey, my beauty. I want everyone to see you. »

Dick reluctantly got up and headed to the bar to retrieve the glass of his alpha. He tried to ignore Dent's smug smile and focused on the task at hand. Some alphas were chatting amongst themselves, while others were having a good time with their omegas. Dick wasn't even sure if the omegas belonged to those who enjoyed their charms.  
He took his glass back to Roman and sat back on his lap, keeping his arms around him. 

"Roman ... I really don't want to stay here..."  
"And I want you to see something ... in the meantime I can distract you, or make you watch while I take another omega ...".

Dick's attention was diverted from the words of his alpha when he saw Bruce enter the living room. The businessman was accompanied by an omega who immediately got to Wayne's feet and took off the light tunic he was wearing. Dick was torn between the joy of seeing the alpha and the terrible disappointment of realizing that the omega, who accompanied the man who had made his stay tolerable at The Residence, was pregnant beyond belief. 

" Roman ... "  
"His name is Jason. Wayne bought him when he was nine years old and has been grooming him ever since. From what I've been able to learn, the boy has been sharing his bed for many years, but this is the first time he's allowed the omega to get pregnant. »  
"He never had any intention of buying me out, did he? I... I'm so stupid..."

The alpha pulled Dick against him and stroked his back. If he had to make him unhappy for the young man to face reality, he would. The worst outcome was for Dick to get closer to him. Either way, Roman would be the winner in this story. 

"You're not stupid my beauty, you're just naive. That's also why I love having you around my dick. And no, he never intended to buy you my beauty. But you know what's even more interesting? »

Roman kissed his omega before taking his face in his hands. 

"I know he's the one who provided you with the contraceptives...Now...maybe we should talk business, we might as well enjoy it while we're here. »

Roman took a shocked Dick with him and headed towards Cobblepot and Crane who invited the Alpha to join their conversation. The young man took his place on the ground with the other omegas present who averted their gaze. Dick didn't dare to look in the direction of his alpha, his throat was tied. How long had Roman known about this? Why hadn't he said anything until now? The omega had already been punished then, but was he going to be punished again? A shiver went through him at the thought of a punishment against him. His alpha had proven many times that he could be physically hurtful. 

"Dick. »

The omega raised his head and turned his face towards Roman who had just called out to him.

"Oswald would like to talk to you about something. Be nice and get closer to him. »

Dick got up and went to sit on the knees of the little fat man, who giggled while caressing the tender skin.

"You and I know each other... And I must admit, you have been a good investment, I understand why Roman keeps you for himself. My son is four years old now, and his health is ironclad. He is very alert. He looks like his mother and will be a good heir for my business. »

The omega swallowed, trying to smile with detachment, feeling the weight of Roman's gaze on him. 

" You... your son? "  
"Yes, my son. Roman is coming to meet him... perhaps he would be generous enough to allow you to come with him. »

Roman burst out laughing and resumed his discussion with the two men, leaving Dick to be groped by Cobblepot. Out of the corner of his eye, the young man was watching Bruce Wayne. The alpha had been the object of his feelings, he had been for him the hope of a better life, to see him thus, accompanied by a pregnant omega, made him hate both the businessman and his mistress. Roman had put him through some of the worst episodes of his life, but he had never given him the hope of a better life to manipulate him. 

"Dick ... why don't you accompany Dr. Crane upstairs for a moment? »

The omega held a sigh. Roman hadn't promised anything, and he had warned Dick that nothing would happen if the alpha didn't agree. The young man stood up, took Dr. Crane's hand and the two of them slipped away. Half an hour later, when the omega came down, he joined Roman, an omega bouncing in his lap, and stood behind the chair, leaning forward to put his arms around the alpha's neck. 

"Enjoying yourself?  
"He's tight, that's all I ask of him. What was Dr. Crane like? »  
"Fast, and let's just say the pleasure was one-sided. I'm not particularly happy that you sent me to get fucked like that."

Roman grabbed the omega in his lap by the hips and held him still, emptying himself into the innocent body. He turned his head towards his mistress and kissed him with a smile. 

"You're more comfortable with all this than I would have expected. »  
"I was a whore for almost ten years, after my discomfort of the first few minutes, the situation became familiar again. »  
"Familiar enough to go see Wayne?"  
"No. Not that familiar. »

The alpha pulled out of the omega he had just filled and chased him away with a movement of his hand. Dick settled back in the chair against Roman and put his arms around his lover's neck. 

"On the other hand .... I have just been filled by a vicious old man, and you ... Roman ... will I be punished? You know... About..."  
"About contraceptives? Oh my beauty, I've already punished you for that. »  
"How did you know it was Bruce? »  
"Very simple, my beauty. He' s the one who told me. »

A long silence settled between the two men. Roman watched the room while his mistress remained prostrate against him. The omega was struggling to realize all that he had learned tonight. Until now he had always believed that Bruce was a good person, that he had good intentions. Dick felt so stupid. He wanted to go back to the Sionis mansion, go to his room and cry until he was completely exhausted. The wave of hatred he had felt earlier in the evening when he saw Jason pregnant at the feet of the alpha he had loved was now fully settled. He had loved Bruce, he had thought for a moment that he still loved him when he saw him in Roman's office, but now he hated him. He hated him for fooling him like that, for making him believe that he could be happy as a whore, and for making him hope for something the Alpha would never achieve. 

"My beauty...  
"I hate him Roman. »

The alpha caressed the exposed skin of his mistress, who stood up and stroked his cheek. Roman kissed him and looked back at Wayne's omega that had been left in a corner of the room, his alpha having slipped away a few minutes earlier with one of the naked waiters.   
Dick got up and joined Jason, who was being watched by his lover. Roman smiled. His mistress was finally seeing things as they were, perhaps this would finally allow him to assert himself and take revenge on life, and become the omega he should have been all along. 

"You are Bruce's omega, aren't you? »  
"Yes. You are? »  
"Dick. I belong to Roman Sionis. Before that I was a prostitute at The Residence. Bruce was one of my regular clients. »  
"Oh..."

Jason looked down and put one hand on his swollen belly.

"I'm sorry... since you're his omega, I thought you knew..."  
"No. Bruce is ... He doesn't tell me much. «   
"... Congratulations on your pregnancy. »   
"Thank you. This is my first one. Have you had children? »  
"Four, soon a fifth if everything goes according to Roman's plans. »  
"It's ... a lot. Did Bruce... I mean... you shared his bed..."  
"You know ... Roman my alpha, he saw you when you arrived. Want to meet him? »

The omega nodded his head and followed Dick when he got up to join the businessman. Dick had the pregnant omega placed on Roman's lap and sat on the arm of the chair. 

"Roman, this is Jason. He's been abandoned by his alpha, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little comfort. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody ! :) 
> 
> The update is a bit late, I was exhausted ... I'm so sorry. 
> 
> But here is the second chapter, please enjoy it. I hope I did not forget any tags this time.
> 
> See you soon xoxo
> 
> Warning : explicit sexual content, plot to harm people.

When Roman and Dick got in the car to go home, Jason was still lying on one of the beds upstairs, leaking with the fluids from the alpha. Dick had acted impulsively. He had wanted to prove to himself that he was stronger than Bruce's omega, and in the end, he had only put Jason through what so many others had put him through in the past.   
Roman had had a better time than he had hoped for and was especially proud of the way his mistress had handled the new information he had learned. The icing on the cake had been how he had offered Jason to him on a platter and even witnessed his mating with Wayne's toy. He never thought Dick could do such a thing. 

"You behaved well my beauty. I'm proud of you. »  
"You're just glad you got to use Bruce's whore. »  
"And the tramp that walked by while you were busy with Crane. »  
"Please don't talk to me about Crane. I'm pissed at you for making me sleep with him. »  
"Oh please... a quickie with Crane is going to get us shares in his new establishment. »  
"I don't see how that's interesting. »  
"The pharmaceutical industry my beauty ... the pharmaceutical industry. »

Dick sighed. The return trip seemed shorter than the outward journey, and when they were finally home, Roman and his mistress went straight to bed, each on their own, without a word.  
The next morning, when the omega went down with his son in his arms to have breakfast, he found Roman at the table with his newspaper, the house strangely quiet.

"Good morning, my beauty. »  
"Hello Roman. I ... What's going on? It's strangely quiet this morning. »

The alpha closed his newspaper and put it next to him before taking a sip of coffee.   
He watched Dick bottle-feed their child before responding. 

"We're alone now. »  
"Alone? I don't understand. »  
"Early this morning, while you were asleep, I had Hugo Strange come in. My wife will no longer be a problem. She is now a permanent patient of Arkham, and my divorce will be finalized in a few days. »

Dick snapped his head up, stunned. 

"How do you..."  
"I promised you my beauty. If you behaved well at the party, I would reward you appropriately. With my wife gone, and my divorce on the way, we will be able to live alone with our children. »  
"Are you going to marry me? »  
"Hm ... it will be necessary to wait a little bit after the proclamation of my divorce but why not. That being said .... I can impose a condition. »

The omega put the empty bottle on the table and took John against him, patting his back gently. 

"A condition? Are you serious? »  
"Always, my beauty. The condition is very simple, really. Get pregnant. »  
"Oh for the love of God .... »

Roman sneered and returned to his newspaper, ignoring his mistress's dark gaze. The young man spooned his compote to his son, wiping his small mouth between each spoonful. Still ignoring his lover, Dick left the table and went upstairs to wash and change his child.  
The morning passed without too much trouble and Roman took his omega with him to work. Dick had wanted to spend the day with his baby, but found himself lying on the couch in his lover's office. Dressed in a navy blue dress held by a gold ring around his neck and slit along the length of his leg, the omega listened distractedly to Roman's discussions.   
He was thinking of his son when the representatives of Kord Industries, who were monopolizing his alpha, left. 

"Are you bored my beauty? »

Dick straightened up and joined Roman by dragging his feet. 

"Oh, no. There's nothing more exciting than lying on an uncomfortable couch listening to conversations you don't understand..."  
"My poor little omega ... neglected and idle ..."  
"Let me go home Roman. Please... I want to go take care of John."  
"And I need a distraction... bend over my beauty. »

The omega sighed and obeyed, crossing his arms on the desk to support his forehead. Roman stood up and lifted the young man's dress to expose his mistress' cunt. With one hand, the alpha undid his pants to pull his cock out, pumping, and with the other, preparing Dick to receive him.   
He ultimately aligned his dick with the entrance of the omega, and in a fluid movement, went down to the hilt. Roman couldn't get tired of the feeling he had of being in the young man. With his hands resting on his mistress' hips, he pulled out slowly and hit home abruptly. 

"Fuck! Roman ... don't play ... "  
"Shh..."

The alpha hammered in the tight cunt, reveling in the sounds emitted by his mistress when the door of his office opened with a bang, letting Bruce Wayne, visibly angry, in. 

"SIONIS! »  
"Hello Bruce ... If I could ask you to come back in a few minutes, I'm currently fucking my mistress. »

Roman, despite the arrival of Bruce, had not slowed his pace and continued to pounding Dick, who locked eyes with Wayne. The omega had no time to protest, when his alpa withdrew, turned him over on his back, and sank into him again. The young man put his arms around the neck of his lover who had bent forward and writhed with pleasure.   
Bruce hadn't moved, and waited patiently for the other alpha to finish before going after the businessman who had antagonised him.   
Roman, after several minutes punctuated with grunts, groans, and choked breaths, finally came to a halt and emptied himself with one last grunt, into the omega. The alpha, still tied to his mistress, took him in his arms, and sat back in his armchair, the omega against him, to wait until he could pull out.   
Dick was panting, his face hidden against his alpha's throat, deaf and blind to everything around him. 

"Bruce ... welcome to my office. Thank you for your patience. What can I do for you? »  
"What can you do for me? You fucked Jason. You fucked my omega, my omega almost to term, and you left him in a room alone at the mercy of everyone! I demand reparations Roman ! »

Dick moans in pain when his alpha readjusted in his chair.

No," he said. I don't owe you anything. At best Jason had a good time, at worst you're a bad owner for leaving your whore unattended. And if there's one of us who needs to get compensation, it's me..."

Roman lifted Dick slightly by the hips, pulled himself out of his omega and inserted two fingers into the gaping cavity, thrusting slowly, making the young man shiver.

"However, I am a generous man. I can offer you to forbid my mistress to reveal your little secrets to the general public.You know ... the fact that you shared a bed with an omega since he was nine years old and knocked him up, or that you were a regular customer of a whore, how you used his narrow cunt, how you filled him repeatedly and regularly, or better yet ... how you gave an omega a medication forbidden by law to prevent him from having a child... »

Bruce was red with anger, his fists clenched, he was staring at the alpha in front of him. Wayne watched him get up and lay the omega on the desk again, pulling his thighs away with his knee. Roman, hard again, placed his hands on either side of his mistress' hips, and again sunk into Dick's leaking cavity, looking into Bruce's eyes. 

"I advise you to think about what you want to do Bruce... hm... the little slut I'm fucking, has a lot of ... ah.... A lot of interesting information. »

Wayne stormed out of the office, while Roman was having a good time between his mistress' thighs. Roman hadn't expected a visit from Bruce so quickly, obviously, using the businessman's omega had struck a sensitive nerve. Usually Wayne was a little more patient and less prone to angry outbursts. Maybe there was a move to be made.   
Roman eventually ejaculated into his omega and stayed in the same position until he was able to withdraw. The alpha caressed Dick's exposed skin, whispering tender words to his mistress who shivered, exhausted. Roman cleaned the young man before taking him to the armchair, ran his hand through his mistress' hair, gently kissing his throat. 

When evening came, during dinner, Roman remained silent, watching Dick feed their child. Wayne's visit had opened up a number of possibilities. It was obvious that Jason was of definite importance to Bruce, and making him disappear could destabilize the businessman and offer Dick an opportunity for revenge. And by the way, getting his hands on some of Wayne's business assets could prove extremely lucrative. 

"Dick .... What do you think of Wayne's whore?"  
"I don't really have an opinion. It's an omega that has been used for the pleasure of an alpha from his earliest childhood and is now pregnant. Unfortunately, it's more common than people think. »  
"Wayne was angry today, fucking his whore pissed him off. I wonder how he would react if he disappeared. »

Dick put his son's empty bottle on the table. 

"What are you going to do, Roman?"  
"Take him away... fuck him, possibly sell him or offer him to my men... I don't know yet. »  
"And ... for what purpose exactly? An omega is a toy, we are replaceable with a snap of a finger. We don't know if after the birth of the child, Jason will be discarded or sold.Bruce will be able to find an omega child to fuck, at every corner. You told me yourself, there is a big market for the sale of minor omega. Wouldn't it be more convenient to lure his children away? The oldest one is fifteen years old, and he is himself an omega. Arranging a fortuitous meeting with an alpha who would seduce him and defile him, would be a good technique to get rid of him. And for the youngest, the little alpha, forcing his engagement with an influential family but acting against Bruce, would be perfect to stop the expansion of the Wayne family. »  
"You are twisted but you are not wrong. It's an interesting approach. »  
"But you still want to take it out on Jason. »  
"You know I like to fuck you, but sometimes a tight cunt that isn't yours is not unpleasant. »  
"In that case, kidnap him, fuck him, and give him to Crane. He clearly needs company. »

Roman had given up on the idea of removing Bruce's omega after several weeks of observation. Aside from the fact that Wayne was a paranoid with a state-of-the-art security system, hiding the omega proved too complicated for Sionis to bother with.   
He thought back, however, to what his mistress had said. Focusing on Bruce's sons might be a good idea. Timothy was an intelligent omega and already very active in his father's company. He attended seminars and sometimes, accompanied by a beta as a bodyguard, traveled himself to negotiate contracts for his father's company. It would be enough to introduce him to a controllable alpha who would seduce him and make him his personal bitch.   
Smiling, Roman grabbed his phone and called an old friend who owed him a small favor. 

Dick had only followed his lover's plans from a distance. He didn't particularly want to welcome a pregnant omega into his home. He was preparing a bottle in the kitchen when the alpha joined him and hugged him from behind, placing a kiss against his exposed throat. 

"Next week we're invited to dinner at a friend's house. Normally he should tell us some good news, I'm sure you'll find it interesting. »  
"You know I know nothing about your business Roman..."  
The alpha took the bottle from his mistress' hands and placed it on the kitchen counter, before turning the omega over and kissing him deeply, grabbing him by the waist. Dick closed his eyes and leaned his head back when his lover slipped a knee between his thighs. 

"Roman... I have to go feed John."  
"Let the nanny take care of it. You're feverish, your heat is coming on, and I want to be able to talk to you before you're completely under the influence of your heat. »  
"I'm sure it can wait until the day after tomorrow. »  
"It could, but it's about your first love... Wayne. »  
"Don't call him that..."

Dick broke free from Roman's embrace and grabbed the bottle to feed his son. The alpha caught up with him before he had time to get out of the kitchen and pinned him back to the wall, eagerly biting his throat. 

"Roman ... let me go feed the baby and afterwards you can fuck me and talk about Bruce all you want. »  
"I could take you up against the wall right now and I wouldn't have to wait. »  
"And John would be left alone in the nursery waiting for his bottle while you are stuffing me. Let me go feed John."  
" I'm not a winner in the story... I want you now, not in twenty minutes. »  
"I will let you tie me up. »  
"Deal. »

The omega with a sigh was released and followed by his lover who monitored him until their child finished his bottle and was put to bed. No sooner had Dick kissed his baby than Roman dragged him into the room to lay him on their bed, his wrists tied to the headboard.   
The Alpha did not free his mistress until his heat had passed. Shortly after being bought out, Dick had discovered a side of Roman he had never known before. Now, whenever his lover fucked him, whether tender or aggressive, Roman, after ejaculating inside him, would kiss him, caress him, massage his aching limbs and flesh. The omega had come to love these moments and now that his heat had passed and his alpha was holding him, gently caressing his back, he was soothed. 

"You had to tell me something about Bruce? »  
"Hm .... I would have thought that the first thing you would have asked me to do would have been to leave you alone and go see John..."  
"The nanny took care of him all yesterday while we were busy trying to make him a little brother or sister. I allow her to take care of him for a little while longer before I resume my role as a mom. »  
"Very mature of you. And yes, I had to tell you about Wayne. I've given up the plans I had for Jason. »  
"Really? So... we won't have to welcome him here?"  
"No..."

Dick smiled and kissed Roman who let out a slightly mocking laugh.

"Jealous? I remind you that it was you who brought him to me last time. »  
"And I've been fucked on a desk twice in front of his owner for that. And no, I'm not jealous. If you have to fuck other omegas I'd rather not know who they are. »  
"Noted. »  
"What are you going to do about it? About Bruce? »  
"I will follow your idea. You were right, taking care of his sons will be easier. That's part of the reason we were invited to dinner at a friend's house. »  
"Do I know him? »  
"No. But he and I have a lot in common. Including our hatred of Wayne. »

Roman and his mistress resumed a normal rhythm of life until the day of their invitation. Both got into the car and were driven to their host's home in the Metropolis area. It was the first time since he had been abducted years earlier that Dick had been out of Gotham. His eyes were still fixed on the outside, watching the landscape unfold and the city they were passing through. He was fascinated by the tall buildings and the wider, brighter streets of Metropolis. The city was the opposite of Gotham.   
When they arrived at their destination outside the city, and got out of the car, Dick stood still for a moment before the vision of their host's home.

"Impressive isn't it? Luthor has always had a flair for the dramatic. »

Roman put an arm around his mistress' waist and dragged him with him. Lex welcomed them with open arms and gave them a tour of his mansion before leading them to the dining room where they all settled down. At each end of the table were the alphas, Roman and Lex, presiding over the assembly. To Roman's right was Dick, to Lex's right, a man the omega did not know. He seemed shy and modest, his posture indicated that he was submissive and tried to make himself as small as possible. Dick guessed his position as an omega in this family quite easily. To Luthor's left, opposite the discreet omega, a young man in his twenties. He was smiling and greeted Roman and Dick with a joyful expression. To Roman's left, opposite Dick, another much younger boy, barely ten years old, was playing with his glass. 

"Roman, I do not introduce you, you know everyone. Dick, I would like to introduce you to my little family. The silent beauty by my side is my Omega Clark. He's quite reserved, but I hope you' ll get along, Roman told me you were lonely. Having a friend like my wife would be a nice distraction for you. As for these two young men, they are our sons, Kon the eldest and Jon the youngest. »

Once the presentations were made, dinner began, punctuated by lively discussions between the different actors of the evening. Kon was charming, and Jon made Dick want to mother him, he was having a good time. When dessert arrived, everyone got up from the table and sat down in a small living room overlooking the garden to enjoy it while continuing their discussions.  
Lex and Roman sat in armchairs facing each other, the sons of their host in one of the two sofas with their backs to the bay window that offered a panoramic view of the property. As for Clark and Dick, they sat in the second sofa, the one in front of their respective alphas' chairs. 

"How long have you and Lex been together? »  
"A little over twenty years. I got Kon, about two years after Lex bought me. And you with Roman. »  
"It's been a little over a year now. He bought me after our son was born. »  
"Oh you... you weren't... »

Lex burst out laughing and interrupted the discussion between the two omegas. 

"Clark, I remind you that not everyone is so lucky. Roman had to fight to get Dick. All I had to do was pay your parents' farm debt to get you. »

Clark remained silent for a while, Dick felt that the omega felt ashamed of his circumstances. If he knew ... 

"Dick, Roman told you he had good news for you, didn't he? »  
"Indeed, yes. Does this have anything to do with you? »  
"Sort of. Roman?"  
"Sweetheart, remember our talk about Bruce? Well, Lex is helping us thanks to Kon, his son. »  
"I ... I don't understand. »

Lex's eldest son stood up and went to stand beside his father, looking proud.

"Kon got in touch with Timothy Wayne and began his work of seduction. The initial results are encouraging. Kon could you tell us more? »  
"Of course, Mr. Sionis. Tim is intelligent but has no knowledge of social relationships. He doesn't have any close friends, so it was relatively easy for me to get close to him. In the last two weeks I have already had two dates with him, I think I can isolate him and get him into bed quickly now. »

The two alphas politely applauded the young man's statement as Clark folded his arms and frown. 

"I'm sorry Kon that you find yourself in this position. However, I appreciate the help you and your father are giving us. »  
"Don't worry about me, Dick. It's my pleasure. Besides, I'll be honest with you, if I can keep him after playing with him, that's a bonus, so I don't have to look for a wife. »

The alphas burst out laughing and resumed their conversation, congratulating Kon on his success. Clark stopped talking about the evening, visibly unhappy.   
On the way back to Gotham, Roman, his omega against him, sighed.

"Lex and Kon are going to be a great help to us, and by the time Kon has fucked Wayne's oldest son, we'll know about it. Ideally Lex would like his son to knock up Tim, but I don't know if it will be that easy. Forcing Bruce's hand may not be as easy as Luthor imagines. »  
"Clark didn't seem thrilled. Do you think he blames us for putting his son in this situation? »  
"No. He's angry because the omega is Bruce's son. There is a great rivalry between Luthor Corp and Wayne Enterprise. He doesn't like the fact that his son takes Tim as his mistress. »

The day after the Luthor dinner, Dick searched the internet for articles about Tim. He looked up the boy until the nurse that Roman had called came in to draw his blood. During the medical procedure, the omega thought about the whole situation. He knew that what was being plotted was wrong, that he shouldn't let a boy as young as Tim be used like that, but he couldn't feel sorry for him. Dick himself had been used, he had been manipulated, and he had been promised heaven to be left to rot and break his spirit in a brothel. He could see it now, even though the idea had revolted him for a long time, but to have been bought back by Roman had been a blessing. If the Alpha hadn't gotten him out of The Residence, he would have continued to hope, he would have continued to wait for Bruce in vain, and he would have ended up dying, either of despair or fatigue after too many pregnancies. The sins of the father, could not make him feel compassion for the fate of the son. 

Three days later, at lunch, Dick was giving John his bottle when Roman finally joined them. The alpha sat down and began to eat his meal, looking at the portrait of his mistress and their child. Roman would be lying if he didn't admit that he was happy to see Dick take care of their son in that way. The omega had finally taken his rightful place in their family, and no longer protested when it was time to lie down and welcome his alpha. Dick was obedient, and Roman loved it. 

"I heard from Lex. Kon is seeing Tim tonight. Maybe Wayne's descent into hell will start today. »  
"It seems a bit early, doesn't it? This is their third meeting and we don't even know if Tim is open to a relationship with Lex's son. »  
"Even if he's not completely convinced, I'm sure Kon will find a way to convince him, even if it means forcing his hand a little. He won't be violent, so as not to scare him and ruin everything, but I think he won't mind putting a little pressure on him. » 

Dick cradled John after his bottle and then presented him with his mashed carrot, which he had difficulty in making him accept. 

"We're also going to have to find a new arrangement for John's meals."  
" Why? I'm doing very well. »  
"Oh I know, you're a great mom my beauty ... It's just that in nine months or so, you're going to have to juggle John and the baby. »  
"The be ... I'm pregnant ?? »

Dick had dropped the small spoon he was holding in his hand, spilling carrot purée on the table. The shocked omega put one hand on his belly, lowering his eyes before looking up and watching his lover, who was wearing a smug smile.

"Roman, are you serious? I swear if this is a joke I'm going to..."  
"It's not a joke my beauty. You are pregnant. The lab results came in the mail this morning. »

With his son still in his arms, the omega put a hand over his eyes, holding back his tears. He finally hugged his baby close to him, whispering the news to him. 

"You're going to be a big brother John. Mommy's going to have a baby..."

Roman finished his plate, wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin and joined his omega. He ran a hand through his mistress' hair and stroked his cheek.  
The alpha leaned forward and kissed Dick who had raised his head to look at his lover. At that very moment they were happy. Happier than they had ever been.   
The three of them went upstairs to the nursery, Dick put John on his mat, and the omega and his lover sat in an armchair to watch him. 

"I'm pregnant... Roman... "  
"I know my beauty... I know..."

The alpha caressed the belly of his omega through his clothes and kissed him again before shifting his attention to their son.

"Dick .... When the baby is born, I'll marry you. You will officially become Richard Sionis and you and our children would be the sole beneficiaries of the fortune attached to our name. »

When Roman left for work for the rest of the day, Dick found himself alone with his child and the news he had received at breakfast. He hesitated for a moment before picking up the landline phone at his station and dialing the number he had in mind. After two rings, a man picked up the phone and Dick introduced himself. He was immediately greeted and asked to wait for the person who would answer. 

"Hello Dick, I wasn't expecting a call from you. »  
"Hello Clark. I wasn't even sure I was going to call you myself. »  
"What can I do for you? »  
"Well .... I thought maybe we could talk. Roman told me that you weren't especially happy with what was going on with Kon and Tim Wayne. I'm sorry, I'm the one who put that idea into Roman's head. »  
"Dick ... don't apologize. Somehow Lex would have thought of something similar. He and Bruce have been trying for years to take advantage over each other. In recent years, the struggle has become more vicious than ever. I'm afraid it won't end until one of them becomes destitute. »  
"I see ... I sincerely hope that Lex will come out on top in all of this. »  
"I appreciate the sentiment Dick but ... why? Just a few days ago we didn't know each other. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't understand what interest you would have in this story. »

Dick sighed, and hesitated for a moment. He didn't like to tell his past, but he also needed to share what was on his heart with someone who wasn't Roman. 

"To be honest with you, I... I want revenge on Bruce. He hurt me, he manipulated me, and if Roman hadn't repurchased me, I don't think I would have lived to be very old. »  
"I didn't know you were Bruce's property. »  
"Bruce was never my owner, he was my client. For about ten years I was ... I was a prostitute in a brothel in Gotham. I didn't have much choice, and Bruce was one of my regular clients, and at the time, he ... let's just say that everything he promised and said to me was just a smoke screen. I didn't know the truth until very recently. »  
"I'm sorry, Dick. I didn't know..."  
"It's not the kind of thing I like to tell... but it's my reality. »  
"It's completely understandable. And as far as Wayne is concerned, I hope he burns in hell. Did you hear about his omega? The poor kid..."  
"Yes, I met him. What scares me the most in all of this is that we are going to do to Tim Wayne what Bruce's omega, or myself, went through, and I can't feel guilty about it. »  
"Bruce is an alpha who knows no boundaries. He needs to be put in his place and if it comes down to Kon knocking up his son, I could get used to the idea. It's not the kind of thing you can be happy about, but seeing Wayne fall off his pedestal is a satisfying prospect. »

The two omegas talked for several hours, sharing their opinions on their respective lives, their desires, their regrets. They spoke to each other with ease. Both men were under the control of possessive and powerful alphas, their social interactions were limited, and being able to talk to someone other than a member of their family circle was good for them. They bonded easily, and their discussion ended when Lex returned from work and Clark called him from the lobby of their home. The omega hung up with an invitation to visit Clark the next day. They both had a lot to talk about, and they could exchange on Kon's progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody :) 
> 
> I don't have a lot to say today, except I hope everybody is safe and sound. Please take care of yourselves. I may not be able to cheer you on, on a daily basis, but I am here :) 
> 
> I already started to work on another story, that will have nothing to do with this series, and as soon as this one is finished, I will post it :) 
> 
> But for the time being, please enjoy the third chapter of the theory of appearances :) Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Warning : explicit sexual content, plot to harm people, dubious consent for the pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, mentioned loss of viriginty.

Dick was sitting on a sofa in a small living room reserved for Clark's personal use. The two omegas were chatting animatedly when Clark offered his guest a glass of wine, which he refused, somewhat embarrassed.

"You know it won't kill you, and quite honestly ... Lex is paying the bill. »  
"That's nice Clark, and not long ago I would have gladly accepted. I just can't drink for a while. »  
" Please don't tell me ... Are you pregnant? »  
"Yes ... we ... we learned it yesterday. »  
"Oh Dick ..."

Clark with a smile hugged Dick who returned the embrace with gratitude. They talked for quite a while about motherhood, and what they had learned from it as an experience in becoming a mother. Dick passed over the pregnancies he had had before John, still feeling ashamed of his past. With their discussion of their respective pregnancies came the topic of Kon and his efforts to seduce Tim Wayne. 

"The meeting between Kon and Tim went well? »  
"When Kon came home last night, he seemed particularly pleased with his evening. He locked himself in Lex's office with his father and I didn't really know what happened until this morning. »  
" Roman has a tendency to do that too. Keep the information or news to himself, and don't tell me what's going on until later, when it suits him. »  
"It's frustrating sometimes this tendency to withhold information they have. Anyway, Kon managed to kiss Tim and make him fall for him. They are supposed to meet again today during the day, and according to Kon, that's when... "  
"That Tim will be ... »  
"Yes."

The two omegas spent the day together, until Lex returned and greeted Dick and his wife. He invited them to join him in the main living room where they had gathered for dessert two days earlier. 

"I have news about our son. Dick, will you tell Roman the news?"  
"Of course ..."  
"Thank you. So Kon saw Wayne's son again and everything went as planned. Tim is no longer the omega virginal his father had hoped for and we have compelling evidence to force Bruce's hand. Kon also had the good idea to invite Tim to spend the next few weeks with him in our house by the sea. They will be isolated, and hopefully, well, Clark, you'll have grandchildren sooner than you hope. »

Their conversation continued for another hour and a half before Dick had to go home. When he arrived, he found Roman in the living room watching the news, John against him. The omega took off his shoes and coat before joining them on the couch. He ran one hand through his baby's hair and kissed his alpha who greeted him with a smile. 

"How did it go with Clark?"  
" Yes. We talked a lot, and when Lex came in, he told us what happened during Kon and Tim's date. To make a long story short, Bruce's son is no longer a virgin and Kon invited him to spend several weeks with him at the Luthor vacation home. Lex is hoping that Tim will come back pregnant. »  
"This is good news. I assume Lex has proof of Wayne's son's misstep?"  
" Apparently. He talked about it but didn't show us anything. Do you really think that Tim's having sex with someone will lead Bruce to his doom? It seems a little big, though... "  
"That's because you don't know the stupid rules of Gotham high society my beauty. If he comes from a large family, an omega must remain a virgin until he marries an alpha from the same social sphere as him. If he doesn't respect this, he ruins the image and credibility of his family. »  
"This world is really weird. »  
"Maybe, but their stupid, outdated rules are going to allow us to ruin Wayne and his family. »

Dick didn't hear from Wayne and his family for almost two months.   
The omega continued to chat with Clark and the two omegas soon became very good friends. They invited each other on a regular basis, and this time it was Dick's turn to welcome Clark into his home. Luthor's spouse had brought his youngest son with him, and while the two omegas were talking over coffee, Jon was playing with John.

"... And that's why Lex has to go away for a few days. I don't like it when he's away for a few days. The house is too big and empty. It's oppressive at night. »  
"Kon being back from his escapade at sea, he will be able to keep you company, won't he? »  
"Yes, but it's not the same. During the day when Jon is out of school and Kon is out of college, I can be with them, but at night it's our time alone for Lex and me. I don't like going to sleep in an empty bed. »  
"I understand. And if you need a distraction, you know you can call me. »  
"I know and thank you for that. I am so stressed right now .... If my husband and our son's plans are going the way they want, and Tim isn't completely stupid, we should be hearing the news of a pregnancy soon. »  
"It's been almost a month since they came back, and Tim has spent his heat with Kon. Do you think there's any chance that it's been successful? Fifteen years is still young to get pregnant. »  
"But not impossible, it is common in the poorest areas of Metropolis and Gotham. Tim is as likely to get pregnant with Kon as any other omega. »  
"Certainly. I'm still curious to know the end of the story. »  
"Me too ... especially since if Tim is pregnant, it might calm Lex's ardor. »  
"Lex's ardor? »  
"When Roman told him you were pregnant, it gave him ideas. »

Dick choked a laugh, and the two omegas couldn't help but discuss the libido of their respective alphas. Their curiosity about the state of Bruce Wayne's eldest son didn't last long. Two weeks later, at a dinner at the Sionis' house, while everyone was seated at the table, Kon took the floor after asking for everyone's attention. 

"Father, Mr. Sionis, I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you. Two days ago I saw Tim. He came to see me after my classes at the university and begged me to help him. It turns out that Tim hasn't been in heat this month and to be sure, I took him to a Luthor Corp. lab for a blood test. We got the results the next day. Tim is pregnant. »

The two alphas congratulated the young man and Roman brought a bottle of champagne and flutes to celebrate the news. From the corner of his eye, Dick watched his friend. Clark looked relieved. He did not display the same intense joy as his husband, but a definite relief. 

"What's next? If we have the boy stay at his father's house, he'll disappear from circulation and everything will fall apart. »  
"Don't worry, Mr. Sionis. Everything is already planned. Tim hasn't told his father, and his father is not aware of his indiscretion. To avoid any retaliation, and at Tim's request, I offered to help him. Tonight at 11pm, a car will pick him up at Wayne Tower and drive him directly to Metropolis. »

Lex congratulated his son for handling the situation so well, and Roman praised the young man's proactivity. All that remained was to wait a few months until Tim's pregnancy was visible to marry him to Kon and the first son Wayne would be lost forever.   
Dick exulted inwardly. He wished he could have been a little mouse to sneak into Bruce's house and see his reaction when he found out his son was missing and why he had disappeared. 

With the Luthors gone, Roman took his omega in his arms and hugged him. Without a word, he dragged him into their room and closed the door behind them. He hugged his mistress again, resting his chin on the top of Dick's head and sighed before releasing the young man and started to undress for bed. The omega did the same and joined Roman between the sheets. The young man collapsed to his lover, resting his cheek on the alpha's pectoral. 

"Now that Tim is lost, what are you going to do? »  
"Lex and I discussed the best way to get rid of Damian. He's still young, he can't be married yet, but we have some time ahead of us. The downfall of his older brother is going to be a big blow to the Wayne family. All we have to do is get Damian caught up in a scandal too big to ignore and we'll be rid of him. »  
"A scandal? Like what?"  
" You'll see my beauty, we still have time to see it coming. Just know that things are ready and that you will be avenged. »

Dick straightened up and kissed Roman. The alpha let his mistress touch him, and began to caress him, moving his left hand further down until he grabbed his cock, pumping slowly. 

"You're quite enterprising tonight... "  
"I want you inside me now Roman. Please. »

Roman did not oppose the ministrations of his omega and let him masturbate him until he was erect. The aroused omega was already leaking when he leaned over to the bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lubricant from the drawer. He coated Roman's limb and straddled him, letting himself slide along the length of the alpha who watched his cock disappear into the omega, with fascination. Dick, with Roman completely inside him, stood still and put his hands on the alpha's chest. With his eyes closed and his mouth partially open, the omega fucked himself on Roman, who was devouring him with his eyes. Sionis placed his hands on the hips of his mistress who was bouncing on his lover's cock with abandon. 

"Ah ... ah ... Roman ... "  
"Shh ... here I am my beauty.... »  
"Ah .... So good ... "

The omega in the grip of pleasure, shouted the name of his alpha when he readjusted and hit that sweet spot that made the young man shiver. Roman straightened up and laid Dick on his back, pulling out, just long enough to reposition him. Dick was turned over and put on all fours before Roman suddenly penetrated him again, in a satisfied growl. The omega's arms were trembling and he couldn't hold the position for long, lying them out in front of him while Roman was pounding behind him. 

"Roman ... ah ... please .... »  
"What do you want my beauty? »  
"Inside .... Now ... please ... "

Roman picked up the speed and Dick shouted his satisfaction when the alpha finally stopped, his knot stretching Dick, and the omega felt Roman's sperm spill into him, warm and familiar.

"That was nice and unexpected. »  
"I wanted you inside of me... we haven't slept together for two weeks, I wanted to feel you slide inside me and fill me up..."  
"Oh my beauty.... I have neglected you, what a bad alpha I am... "

A week passed before Bruce discovered where his eldest son had disappeared. The story hadn't yet come to light, but Dick had the opportunity to witness the alpha's angry screams.  
Dick was chatting with Clark when Bruce arrived at the Luthor house screaming bloody murder. The two omegas came out of the small workshop that Lex had set up for his wife on the second floor and leaned against the banister of the staircase to discreetly observe the scene below.   
Wayne was red with anger, and faced a calm and composed Lex Luthor sitting in his favorite armchair. 

"Luthor, give me back my son immediately ! If he's not in my car in the next five minutes, I swear I'll call the police and have you locked up for kidnapping a minor omega. »

Lex remained unfazed by Bruce's threats. He took the time to fold up the newspaper he was reading and put it on the side table next to him. He crossed his legs and watched the angry alpha who had arrived uninvited at his house. 

"I'm afraid my dear Bruce, that's not possible. Tim is not here against his will. On the contrary, he is the one who asked us for help. »  
"Don't fuck with me, Luthor! My son would never turn his back on his family, he has no reason to..."  
"I'll stop you right there, Bruce. You obviously don't know what's going on in your son's life, which is pretty disturbing and scary when you know that Tim is an omega. »

Bruce froze, a bad feeling forming in the back of his mind.

"Tim ... poor Tim, begged my eldest son Kon to help him and take him in because you see ... It looks like your son is pregnant. Pregnant with my son. »  
"That ... impossible. »  
"Unfortunately this is the truth. Kon got Tim pregnant, but I assure you, he intends to marry him. We wouldn't want poor Tim to be rejected by Gotham's good society for succumbing to temptation. »

The news was not well received by Bruce, who refused to believe that his son could be used in such a way. It wasn't until Lex brought in the young omega, and the latter confirmed to his father that he was indeed pregnant, that Wayne lost it completely. Shouting at Lex with reproaches and insults, as well as disgusted looks for his son, finally convinced Tim that he had made the right decision. He would stay with Kon and his family, and marry the Alpha who had gotten him pregnant as soon as possible. Bruce was enraged, but had to bow to the evidence, he could not win that battle.   
If he brought Tim home, there was no guarantee that the Luthors would not leak to the press that Tim had been impregnated at age fifteen by an Alpha to whom he was neither engaged nor married. That information alone could destroy his reputation forever, and exclude him from Gotham's good society for good. The only way to safeguard the little dignity his son still had was to let him become Kon's spouse. But to do so, Bruce would have to cut all ties with Tim. He couldn't let the Luthors have a foot in his company through the omega. 

Bruce stormed off, without a last look for his eldest son. Clark and Dick felt sorry for the boy, he hadn't asked to be in this situation. Dick had been able to see with his own eyes what a terrible man was hiding behind the smiles and sweet words Bruce had whispered to him between kisses when he was still his client. A monster behind a mask of kindness.   
Lex walked Tim back to his room, while the two omegas returned to Clark's workshop.

"I didn't know that I could hate a person more than I hated them before. Bruce is a really bad person. »  
"He's rotten to the core, Dick. He deserves to see his family and his empire crumble around him. »  
"What's going to happen to Tim now? »  
"We will take care of him, after all he is carrying my future grandchild. He will marry Kon in a few months, and he will officially leave the Wayne family to become a Luthor. I think Kon wants him to be like us. »  
"Like us? »  
"Stay-at-home mom. I think we will still have to accompany him. He is young and must not know what to expect. I doubt that his father has explained anything to him about his status".  
"He's a smart kid, but I doubt he has any idea what's in store for him. »  
"I just hope Kon is as involved in Tim's pregnancy as Lex was in mine. He will need his husband's support. »

The two omegas remained silent for a moment, thinking about the situation. Tim was an innocent in this story, he would now need a new family. Dick still didn't feel guilty for having participated in the boy's downfall, but he did feel badly for him for having been treated so badly by his father. Bruce had been horrible to his son, and Dick did not understand how a person could treat his flesh and blood in this way. Rather than glaring at him with disgust, he could have tried to understand the circumstances that had led an omega who knew the rules of his social circle, and yet had broken them at the first opportunity. He could have tried to reassure him and offer him an alternative solution, but no. He had simply abandoned him to his fate. Without the slightest regret. 

The more he found out about Bruce, the more Dick hated him. 

Since the abandonment of his eldest son, Bruce hadn't been talked about again, and Tim and Kon's marriage took place in the privacy of the Luthor family. The omega had embraced his destiny and clung to her husband like a lifeline, and to his family who welcomed him with open arms.   
Clark and Dick were as close as ever and took it upon themselves to educate Tim about his Omega condition. They soon realized that apart from knowing that he had heats and that he would one day be a mother, the young boy knew little about his status. 

One morning when Tim and Clark showed up at the Sionis' house, Lex's wife was particularly upset. It was rare to see Clark in a bad mood, and Dick immediately inquired what was making his friend in such a terrible state of mind. 

"Remember what I told you about your pregnancy and the effect it had on Lex? »

Dick had to stifle a laugh so as not to offend his friend, but could easily guess where he was going with this.

"Yes, I remember it well. »  
"I had the stupid idea to bet him that we couldn't have any more children. When I had Jon, the delivery was difficult and the doctors weren't particularly encouraging about future pregnancies. To make a long story short ... I lost the bet. And Lex is extremely pleased with himself. »  
"Oh Clark .... It's still good news... "  
"We're going to have two babies in the house Dick ... Sleeping through the night will be a thing of the past ... and quite honestly, my sons are already grown up, I don't even know if I can change diapers anymore. »

In spite of his initial reluctance, Clark was quickly pleased with his condition and the two omegas saw each other even more often than before. Months went by without incident and of the three pregnant omegas, Dick being the first to become pregnant, eventually reached full term.

Dick gave birth to a baby boy after several hours of labor. The child was healthy and shared his older brother's black hair and blue eyes. The omega was exhausted but nothing in the world could upset him. His baby was finally born and John was now an older brother. An older brother who was curious and had developed a particularly fierce attachment to his mother.   
John sat on the bed next to his mother and watched the baby Dick held in his arms. 

"You see John, he's your little brother. You're going to have to help me take care of him, okay? »  
"Okay. »  
"Do you know his name? What's your little brother's name, sweetheart? »  
"Charles! »  
"Yes that's right my love !!!! »

Dick smiled and ran a hand through his eldest son's hair to congratulate him. He still couldn't believe how much he loved his two little boys. His heart was overflowing with love and he realized that he could never, ever have imagined that he would love them so much.

"Mommy belly?"  
" Yes, Charles was in mommy's belly, but now he's here with us. »  
"Play? »  
"Not yet my love, your little brother is still too small to play with you, you'll have to be patient. »

He had given birth to his son, and for the very first time he had not been taken away from him. He could keep him close, watch him sleep, feed him. He struggled with sleep so that he could enjoy John's presence and hold Charles against him. He wouldn't let go. Charles in his arms, John against him watching his little brother with curiosity, he was happy. 

"Where daddy?"  
"Daddy's coming, sweetheart. He has work to do. »  
"Daddy play? »  
"I don't know my heart, you'll have to ask him when he gets here. »  
"Okay.

As invoked by his eldest son's question, Roman appeared in the door frame to John's delight. The alpha took the little boy in his arms and went to kiss Dick. 

"How are you, my beauty? »  
"Exhausted, but happy. Look at Roman... look what we did..."

From the moment Dick returned home with his newborn son, Roman found him changed. The transformation had already begun shortly after his arrival in the Sionis house, but with the birth of their second child, the transformation had taken a new turn. The Alpha was not unhappy to see Dick happy, quite the contrary. There was only one thing missing in Roman's life and he could finally consider that he had achieved all his goals: to marry Dick.   
He had already begun preparations for their union in the greatest secrecy, and had prepared a surprise for the one who would soon become his spouse, which he would not soon forget.   
With a sigh, the alpha shut down his work computer and joined his mistress who spent most of his days in the nursery. John was playing with a picture book while his mother gave his little brother his bottle. Dick had for a long time refused to let the nanny be too present. Of course he appreciated the help, but he wanted to be able to take care of his children himself. Understandable when you know that of the five children he had, he could only enjoy two of them to the fullest. Roman knew that if Dick was ever separated from his children, it would kill him. 

"Are you all right, my beauty? Aren't you too tired?"  
"A little... but I don't want to miss a moment. »

Roman hugged Dick and took John in his arms who had lost interest in his image book just as his father had appeared in the room. The little boy leaned against his father with a big smile. 

"You're going to have to get some rest, Dick, you're going to get sick. The nursery is literally next to our room. »  
"I know ... Roman .... I never told you, I was angry with everything that happened between us but ... thank you. If today I can take care of John and Charles it is also thanks to you. »  
"My beauty ... I haven't always been tender with you, but since I first saw you, I wanted you here in my house, with our children. »  
" Roman ... "  
"I love you my beauty. »

The alpha leaned over and kissed his mistress again, who wiped away the tears that had wet his cheeks. 

"Roman, I've sent for someone. »  
" Meaning ? »  
"I can't yet... you know... so I've brought someone in so you can relieve yourself in the meantime. »

The omega put the baby in his crib and called the nanny to take over before dragging Roman behind him to his old room. Dick opened the door and walked in, his alpha on his heels.   
On the omega's old bed was a young man lying down who sat up as soon as the bedroom door closed behind the alpha. 

"This is Wally. He is new to The Residence, and Mr. Thomas did me the favor of having him brought here for you. It' s going to be another two weeks before I can sleep with you again, so I thought ... "

Roman hugged his mistress before pulling the chair out of the desk and placing it so that it faces the bed. 

"What are you doing? »  
"In a short time you will be my wife. If you wish, stay. Just know that no matter what body I use while you recover, you and you alone will be in control. If you want me to stop, one word, and I will stop everything. »

Dick, without a word, took a seat on the chair and remained silent. He watched his owner undress and join the young omega on the bed. Wally was young and had been trained the same way Dick had been trained in his time. He offered no resistance, as Roman kissed his throat, caressed his flank, or with his fingers prepared him to receive him.   
Dick watched the spectacle unfolding before his eyes with a certain fascination. Being the actor of the mating with the alpha was one thing, seeing him take someone else was a different experience. The young omega grimaced with discomfort as Roman slowly penetrated him, sinking down to the hilt. The sound of crumpling sheets, Wally's groans, and Roman's grunts quickly filled the room.The sound of flesh quickly meeting, and the wet sucking of their kiss made Dick close his eyes, who for a moment imagined himself to be the body under the alpha, receiving the carnal assaults.   
When he reopened his eyes, he stared at the tail glistening with the fluids of the omega, he saw his lover disappear one last time inside the whore's offered cavity and knew from Roman's sudden exhalation that he had just spilled himself into Wally's body. 

After several minutes spent in a leaden silence, Roman withdrew and headed to the adjoining bathroom to clean himself, kissing Dick as he passed by.   
The omega watched Wally who had been lying on the bed, blurred eyed, as the alpha's sperm slowly dripped from him. 

Several months passed during which the reason behind Tim and Kon's early marriage was revealed to the public. The reaction from Gotham's high society wasn't long in coming and Bruce was in the spotlight, portrayed by his peers as an alpha who had allowed his eldest son to disgrace himself in the worst possible way. He had to lock himself away in his home away from the rumors and perverse looks of other large families until the scandal passed. The result was a significant loss of confidence on the part of his company's board of directors.  
Kon took the opportunity to surf the wave of the scandal by showing a united front with his new spouse. The two young men had agreed to speak to the press following their union, and shared their happiness and spread their tragic love story to the world. Kon madly in love with Tim who could not escape a strict father, Tim getting pregnant and Kon, as his savior, allowing him to save his honor by marrying him despite Bruce's anger. 

When Tim gave birth to a baby girl, the Luthors once again invited the press to introduce them to the child born from the love of the young couple who had to overcome the obstacles of their conditions and origins to live their passion. The press described them as Romeo and Juliet whose story, this time, had a happy ending. For the couple in any case. Bruce had not yet appeared in public. 

Bruce, remained silent and no announcement, no statement had been made about his eldest son since his escape to the Luthors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody :) 
> 
> Here comes the last chapter for the story. Yay !! :D
> 
> I am already working on something else, I was planning on posting a new story next week, but things happened and I decided against it at the last minute. So ... there will be new stories soon, and maybe .... maybe .... a following part to this one if I am inspired :) 
> 
> I hope you'll like the last chapter, and please, take care of you. 
> 
> I love you all. 
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> Warning; explicit sexual content

Roman closed his newspaper and put it on the dining room table. Dick was feeding the bottle to their youngest son while the nurse tried in vain to get John to eat his fruit. 

"My beauty? »

Dick raised his head and observed his lover.

"Hm? »  
"We'll wait a month after Clark gives birth. »  
"To do what?"  
"To get married. Dorothe. Never mind, I'll feed John myself. »

Dick smiled and looked down again at Charles as the nurse stepped away. Roman took the place that Dorothe had occupied a moment before and John, delighted, accepted the piece of fruit his father offered him with a little mischievous laughter. 

"You never told me what you had in store for Damian. You just told me about a scandal that would bring him down in disgrace in the eyes of all."  
"I know... At first we thought about marrying him, like we married Tim, but it's not enough. We are not sure that the omega we could marry him with, will have any influence on him. So we decided to do something else. »  
" Meaning? »  
"There are three statuses in our society. Alphas, beta and omegas. The betas are not concerned by political meanderings, they do not actively participate in the renewal of the population, they are not influenced by the heat or possessiveness inherent in omegas and alphas. Their absolute neutrality prevents them from being weakened by their aggressiveness or weakness. This is why most of them hold influential positions in scientific and academic fields. »  
"I don't see where you're going with this. »  
"It's very simple my beauty. Alpha and omega unite. Two omegas together can produce nothing and above all are two permanent potential targets. It never happens that two omegas fall for each other. In fact, it has never actually happened. On the other hand... two alphas together... it has happened before. And two alphas, like two omegas, produce nothing at all. On the other hand, unlike omegas, two alphas can be dangerous for each other and that's what we're going to play about. »  
"What do you mean? »

Dick put the empty bottle on the table and gently patted his baby's back, intrigued by Roman's thought process.  
The alpha smiled as he wiped John's mouth, and pulled him out of his high chair and into his arms.

"Wayne's second son is a little alpha. We need to find another alpha, older, to take him under his wing and get him away from his father. Ideally, get him to give up Bruce and his little family. »  
"And how do you plan to do it? I don't see how such a thing is possible. »  
"Damian Wayne is the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, and Ra's wants him back. »

The omega considered what his alpha had just told him. Getting Damian away from his father by making it easier for the boy to return to his grandfather was a good idea. And from what he knew, Ra's tended not to let his ... "victims" get away. 

" There will still be Bruce's last child left. The one he had with Jason. »  
"Little Cassandra, yes. It's not so much a problem in itself. Wayne never recognized Jason as his mistress or married him. At best the child is a bastard who has no right to her father's name. »  
"What if Bruce recognizes Jason as his mistress? »  
"He won't get the chance. »

Charles in his mother's arms and John in his father's, the Sionis family went upstairs to entrust the children to the nanny. Roman dragged his mistress behind him to his desk and settled into his chair with the omega in his lap.

"We plan to get rid of Jason. »  
"I thought this idea had been abandoned? »  
"Partially. I know someone who wants a docile omega capable of bearing resistant children. I have already contacted him and we are negotiating his price. »  
" His price ? »  
"Deathstroke is a complete asshole, but he does his job well. He asks for a small fee in exchange for the danger he puts himself in by retrieving Jason. »  
"And the compensation in question? »  
"A large amount of money. Essentially. He made another request, however..."

Dick refused to ask the question that Roman's words brought up. The way the Alpha had started to caress his thigh spoke volumes. He knew the signs and he knew that Roman was going to ask him to lie down and get fucked.

"My beauty..."  
"No Roman. »

The alpha sighed before taking his mistress' face in his hands. 

"Think about Bruce. Isolated, without heirs, without omega. His reputation will be destroyed forever, and he will lose control of everything he owns. How do you think the board of directors of his company will react when they see that the alpha at their head is not able to protect his family? They will lose confidence for good, and they will vote him out of his seat. »  
"I will not sleep with this Deathstroke, Roman. »  
"Richard.... »  
"No..."

Dick pulled himself out of the chair and distanced himself from his alpha. He positioned himself with his arms folded, close to the meridian.

"I'm not a whore anymore, Roman. You can't lend me to anyone just because..."  
"I'll stop you right now my beauty. As long as we are not married, you remain the whore who became my mistress. And even if we were married, you remain my property. If I decide to put you on the sidewalk to be fucked by the whole of Gotham's slums, you'll have no choice. The only thing that protects you is my love for you. »  
"Your love for me? If you loved me, you wouldn't prostitute me. Not like you did with Crane. »

Roman, in turn, stood up and grabbed Dick by the arm, laying him forcefully under him against the meridian. He eagerly kissed his throat before whispering in his ear. 

"It's only because I love you that I'm doing this. It's your revenge against Wayne that I'm setting up. To take Wilson's cock and let him fill you up isn't such a big price to pay, is it? »

To say that Dick was angry at his alpha would have been to underestimate his feelings about the situation. Roman had made the decision without talking to him about it and the omega was not happy to have to endure the mercenary's visit.   
A week had passed since Roman had informed him and the deadline was approaching. Slade Wilson would come to the Sionis, take his pleasure between Dick's thighs, and leave with a bag full of money to take care of Jason and his daughter.   
Dick knew, he knew, that it was all a power game between the two alphas. Slade, screwing him, was proving to Roman that he was more powerful than both of them. And Dick couldn't understand how his alpha could let something like that slide. 

The young man had spent most of his life being subjected to the sexuality of the alphas he was meeting, and yet he still didn't understand what it was all about and why they were provoking and challenging each other.   
He was really wondering why Roman would allow his mistress to sleep with another. He had been annoyed when it was offered to Crane, but he knew that Crane was not a threat to Roman. Deathstroke, on the other hand, was a different story. 

He ended up shaking his head and chasing his thoughts away. He knew full well that he wouldn't get answers to his questions. His lover being much too stubborn to give him one that would satisfy him. 

Dick, after getting ready, kissed John, who was playing in the living room as his father watched, royally ignoring Roman, and went upstairs to his old room. With a sigh, he stared at the room, his gaze lingering on the bed where he had put Wally for a few days after he had given birth.   
He was no better than Roman.   
He had knowingly used a young omega to satisfy the carnal desires of his alpha when he himself could not share his bed. What a hypocrite. He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled.  
The stress of the situation had formed a knot in his throat and he was struggling to swallow. The sooner he was able to make Wilson come, the sooner the mercenary would leave. 

Dick ran one hand through his hair and undid the golden metal circle that held the light dress he was wearing. His wardrobe was relatively limited. Either he wore his robes in fine fabrics that Roman liked, or he wore his simple long dresses, only held by a metal circle around his throat.   
Roman did not like to see him wear anything else, and Dick had little choice but to comply. It's not as if he had the opportunity to wear a lot of clothes before he came to Roman. 

The young man let the light fabric slide against his skin and left the dress pool around his ankles. He stepped forward and climbed onto the bed, lying down before he began to prepare for what was to follow.   
It was with a labored breath, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, and two fingers covered with slick, thrusting in him that Slade discovered the omega. 

The alpha closed the bedroom door behind him, undressed without a word and joined the young man. The mercenary kissed Dick before moving the hand he had between his legs. The mere sight of the omega masturbating with his legs spread apart had made him hard, and he knew he would not have to do any manners.

"Hello there.... »  
"Wilson...  
"We won't need your hand for the rest. Grab the bed frame, and no wandering hands. »

Dick obeyed the request and grabbed the bars of the bed frame firmly, while Slade kissed his throat. The sensation of the alpha's beard against his skin made the young man shiver, pulling a muffled chuckle from Wilson.   
The mercenary wasted no time, and grabbed his cock, pumped a few times before lining up with Dick's entrance and slowly sinking down, wrenching a long moan of pleasure from the body beneath him. Slade paused once he was completely buried in the omega and pulled out slowly, only to abruptly sink back into the offered cavity, forcing a delightful moan from Dick. 

His mouth glued against the omega's throat, his right hand supporting Dick's left thigh, the mercenary hammered into the warm and writhing body, which punctuated each assault with a cry of pleasure. Dick couldn't remember why he had been angry with Roman. The alpha, who was pounding him, was one of the best lovers he had ever had, and he didn't even need to fake his pleasure.   
He was certain that Roman would be jealous, but he couldn't stop the pleas induced by his pleasure from crossing his lips. And when at last the mercenary stood still, leaving his knot stretching the omega, Dick gratefully welcomed the sensation of Slade's seed pouring into him. 

Stuck in their position until Wilson could withdraw. Dick caught his breath, and engaged in conversation, never really enjoying the post-coital silence. 

"I wasn't thrilled to be offered as payment, but honestly ... it was worth it ...".

Slade chuckled against Dick's throat and straightened his chest to kiss the omega, who returned the kiss with fervor. 

"The opportunity was too good to pass up. »  
"Why did you ask to fuck me? »  
"Because I couldn't do it when you were still a prostitute. I discovered you too late..."

Dick let Wilson's words weigh in. He wasn't that surprised. People who knew he had been a whore tended to imagine that he would spread his legs for the first cock that came along. 

"Too late? »  
"Sionis had already bought you when I came back to rent you. I had spotted you some time before, but not soon enough to have the opportunity to taste your charms. When he contacted me for a contract, I knew this was the only opportunity I would have to make up my own mind about you. »  
"And?"  
"And your cunt lives up to his reputation. I almost regret not being able to empty my balls into you, just once. »   
"Charming... I'm sure you say that every omega you fuck. »

Sharing a knowing laugh with the young man, Slade eventually withdraws, drawing Dick against him for one last kiss. 

"No kidding ... if I'd met you sooner, I would have bought you. »

The omega watched the mercenary clean himself up quickly, and got dressed before he left the room. With a sigh, Dick laid back, pensive, a hand gently resting on his belly. The sensation of sperm slowly flowing out of him didn't bother him, he was used to it, however, he was disturbed by the thought that he wanted more. He almost wished that Wilson would come back and take him again. The mercenary had nothing to do with Roman, and Dick was almost upset that he had enjoyed sharing his bed with someone else so much. His alpha wasn't perfect by a long shot, but now he was safe. Fantasizing about another man was not a good idea. 

Dick straightened up when Roman entered the room. 

"So my beauty ... how do you feel? »  
"Ecstatic. »  
"Yes, I thought I understood. Your screams could not leave any doubt about that. I am to understand that Mr. Wilson has satisfied you? »  
"I remind you that it was your idea... »  
"My idea no, my part in the contract to get rid of Wayne's whore yes. And now I'm going to make sure I get to reclaim what's mine. You belong to me and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You're mine. On all fours my beauty... "

After the payment was made to Deathstroke, it took a month before the news reached Dick's ears that Jason and his daughter Cassandra had disappeared. The omega didn't really know when the kidnapping had taken place, the month had passed quickly, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened in his life. None of this had been made public, nothing had transpired. Which was quite strange. Bruce had been in the spotlight as a result of what had happened with his eldest son, the disappearance of the omega should have been a wake-up call. Jason not being Bruce's official mistress, and the fact that the alpha had had the omega in his bed since he was nine years old, if the media had known, their reaction would have been immediate and unforgiving. At best, he would have suffered the same humiliation as the day Tim disappeared, at worst the public would have lynched him.   
Dick just wanted to know what the plan was, and he had visual confirmation that Slade had Jason with him when Roman showed him a video sent by the mercenary. The video was of poor quality, but clear enough to recognize the face bathed in tears and twisted in pain, a hand desperately reaching for what appeared to be a cradle, lying on a mattress being brutally fucked by a pale-haired man. 

Dick did the math. Wayne's eldest son was now a Luthor, with a little girl just a few months old. Bruce's mistress and their bastard, at the hands of Slade who had made him his toy. Only Damian was left. According to Lex, who himself had contacted Ra's Al Ghul, Damian would soon be separated from his father. Indeed the demon's head had begun to instill doubt in the boy's mind. The loss of his elder brother and then of his father's mistress were two events that had succeeded in making the young boy doubt his father's solidity as a family man and a valuable alpha. If Damian lost respect for his father as the head of the family, that would be the end of it, and Dick was not stupid. The two events that had taken Tim, Jason and Cassandra away from Bruce made him look weak and incompetent.

It was only a matter of time now before the boy would leave and join his grandfather, severing all ties with what was left of the Wayne family. 

Clark in turn gave birth and this time he made his husband swear that this would be their last child. A beautiful baby girl joined the Luthor family, much to Lex's delight, and he organized a big celebration. Bruce was invited, not out of politeness but to reopen the wound. Damian could see the example of alphas who knew how to manage and protect their family. Lex had an omega by his side, and three healthy children. Roman, a respectful omega, and two healthy children. The two alphas were the opposite of his father, and you could see the physical distance the boy put between him and his father. 

As Roman had promised, a month after Clark's birth, the marriage between Roman and his mistress took place.  
Everything had been arranged in advance, the Alpha didn't want things to be left to chance. Dick would sleep at the hotel to prepare for the ceremony, guarded by Roman's men, and the alpha would stay at home with their two sons and join him at the town hall the next day for their wedding. 

Sitting in front of the dressing table in the room he occupied, Dick watched his reflection with intensity. His complexion was a little brighter and his pupils slightly dilated. He recognized the signs. Tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, his heat would be completely gone. He was just hoping that tomorrow would not be too difficult, and that he could enjoy the ceremony and reception. He wondered if Roman had done it on purpose. Since Charles' birth, his soon-to-be husband had agreed to make sure he didn't get pregnant again. The concession had been hard to get him to accept, and the omega had no particular desire to get pregnant again so quickly, if he could at all. He had already had a lot of children and had repeatedly wondered if it would end up affecting him. Maybe he should ask. The doctors when he had given birth to Charles, had told Roman that he had no health problems, a lot of fatigue, and his body showed signs of mild trauma, but nothing serious, and nothing that could not be treated with rest. Dick felt that tomorrow, after the reception Roman would want a classic wedding night and that this time the Alpha would not grace him with using protection for their union and his heat. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a tapping at his bedroom window. Surprised, Dick stood up and hugged his robe around him. He was on the fifth floor of the hotel, perhaps a bird had been attracted by the light. He faced the window and tried to see through it if a bird was on the ledge but could not discern anything in the darkness.  
Dick opened the window and barely had time to stifle a cry of surprise when Slade Wilson entered his room and closed the window behind him. 

"Hello there..."  
"Wilson, what are you doing here? »

The mercenary smirked and took the omega in his arms, kissing him eagerly. The omega struggled weakly, pushing the mercenary away, and stepping back three steps. Dick crossed his arms, hugging his robe around him, chasing from his mind the images he had of his previous encounter with Wilson. He shook his head and raised his chin, staring at the alpha, waiting for an answer to his question. 

"I couldn't leave such a beautiful bride alone the night before his wedding...".  
"Slade ... You know I'm going to be married to Roman? And that there's literally an army outside the door to guard me? »  
"That's why I went through the window, princess. Your Alpha is not there to watch or eavesdrop at the door..."  
"Do you realize that there is absolutely nothing between us? »

The mercenary approached Dick, grabbing him by the waist and holding him tight. He tilted his head to kiss him again and this time Dick did not resist. The omega put his arms around Slade's neck and eagerly returned the kiss. 

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. Roman... last time was payment for you to take care of Jason and his daughter. »  
"Roman is not here, and be honest princess, you under me last time was perfect. To be completely honest, I also want to ruin you before I see you walk down the aisle. »  
"You have an omega for this kind of need, I remind you. »

Slade with a knowing smile kissed Dick again, who moaned against the alpha. The omega was tempted. He had to admit it, having the mercenary between his thighs again, on him, in him, had often crossed his mind since their first meeting. Usually, he would quickly put the idea out of his mind and concentrate on something else, to make the urge go away.   
Here, right now, alone in the hotel room with Slade kissing his throat, while undoing the knot holding his robe, it was hard for him to think about anything else. 

"Jason is fun, but it's not the same. I've been able to get him to accept his new life, but you... And since I knocked him up, he cries all the time. There's something more exciting than an omega that always cries when you take him. »  
"You kidnapped and raped him. I guess there's better foreplay.  
"It's not the sex that bothers him... It's the fact that he's pregnant. »  
"Slade... stop please..."

The mercenary raised his head, and slid Dick's robe to the floor with a smile.

"No."

He grabbed the omega by the waist and simply threw him on the bed, before undressing and joining him.

The next day, when Roman saw his omega arrive at City Hall and the ceremony began, Dick was still sore from the night before and slightly embarrassed.   
However, he refrained from saying anything to his alpha. And even if he had intended to tell him what had happened, he couldn't, all thoughts blocked by what had just caught his eye. 

On the side of the room, a little girl, about 8-9 years old, with brown hair and blue eyes, was standing upright in a pretty pale blue dress. She was surrounded by two little boys with black hair, one with brown eyes, the tallest, and the shortest with blue eyes.   
Dick's throat closed when he recognized them.   
His children.   
His children were present. 

He rolled his eyes up in the hope of holding back the tears that were threatening to run down when Roman noticed his reaction, and leaned over to him in a whisper. 

"Is everything all right, my beauty? »  
" Yes. And you know why I'm crying. »  
"A little attention for you. They are your children after all. Their respective fathers will give you half an hour with them after the ceremony".

Dick almost cracked before the end of the ceremony. He had only one thought in mind, to interrupt everything, turn around and go give his children a hug. With the rings and the kiss exchanged, Roman and Dick withdrew as their guests headed to the Sionis home for the reception.   
The trembling Omega entered an adjoining room and found his first three children. They sat quietly on a couch and did not react when Dick approached.  
The young man took the youngest, the one he had had with Bane in his arms and held him close, before turning to the other two. 

"Hello... I... »  
"Are you our mommy?"

The little girl looked at Dick with curiosity and he didn't know how to react. He didn't know what Hugo Strange had told her about him. The little girl obviously knew that Dick could be her mother, but he didn't know what she really knew about him.

"Uh ... I .... Yes, my darling. I am your mommy. To all three of you. But how did you..."  
"Father told me that I would meet my mother today, he told me that my mom was going to marry another Alpha because father didn't need an omega, just a child. And when we arrived, he said the two little boys were my brothers. »  
"I .... Yes... you and your two brothers here, I am not with your fathers. And you have two other brothers John and Charles who are the sons of the Alpha I just married. »

Dick took advantage of the presence of his children during the time allotted to him. He knew he would not have another opportunity, and he took advantage of it without regrets. He watched them, talked with them, stroked their hair and their cheeks. He knew that he should be happy to see them, but knowing that he would have to leave them and not have them with him broke his heart. And when Roman came to tell him it was time for them to join their guests, Dick cried. He wanted his children with him, he wanted to keep them, and he wanted to take them with him to the Sionis mansion. He wanted to take care of them, and see them grow up. Roman had to take him from his children and drag him out of the room.

The omega, after spending the drive back to Sionis House crying and calming down, spent most of the meal talking with Clark, and Clark told him that Kon and Tim were leaving the Luthor House and moving in together. They would not be far away, but the news seemed to make Clark sad. Being separated from his eldest son so permanently was a blow to him. 

"I thought Lex wanted them to stay with you? If only until Tim turned 18."  
"Kon asked his father. He wants to move his family into a home where they can have some privacy. And they are young. Kon is a keen alpha whose needs are ... how can I put it ... let's say ... he's very demanding of his omega. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that Tim is expecting a second child soon. »

Dick's gaze turned to the young couple. Kon and Tim looked happy. Tim had adapted and was only seeing through his new family. Bruce had turned his back on him after all. He no longer owed anything to his father who had abandoned him. Kon seemed to like the young omega. Even though he didn't like him when he met him, Kon seemed to have developed an attachment to his daughter's mother. 

Dinner passed, the guests left, gifts were opened and life resumed in the life of Dick Sionis. His marriage to Roman had not changed the habits of the Sionis household, and Dick continued to care for his children. He still bore the burden of the sadness he had felt when he had to leave his first three children behind. He had developed a fierce attachment to John and Charles, and refused not to be able to hold them in his arms every day. He also regularly thought back to Slade, to his visit the day before his wedding, how the mercenary had fucked him until Dick was completely full and unable to form a sentence. 

The more time passed, the more the mercenary found himself in Dick's thoughts. He had found himself several times imagining Slade on him when he and Roman were making love. His thoughts frightened him. Roman had been good to him since he had bought him out. The omega had everything he could dream of having and even though he didn't love his husband, he and Slade had no connection, no history, just a quick and fleeting affair. A clandestine relationship that gnawed at him from the inside. Roman had consummated their marriage as Dick had planned, but Slade had been there before Roman, and the omega refused to believe that there was a one in two chance that his new pregnancy was not caused by his union with his husband. 

Dick was playing with Charles when Roman entered the nursery, delighted him. 

"It's done. »  
"Hm? What's done, Roman?"  
"Damian Wayne is no more, Damian Al Ghul has joined his grandfather. »

Dick stood up and put his son on the ground. 

"What?" he said. It's... Bruce is..."  
"He lost everything as promised. And I know for a fact that tomorrow a motion will be put to the Wayne Enterprise board of directors to transfer his CEO seat to a much more deserving alpha. Wayne is finished."

Dick got up and joined Roman who took him in his arms.   
"It is finished, my beauty. He has lost everything. And you... you have everything. You're out of The Residence, you're married, with two children, a family. »  
"He..."  
"He has nothing left. »

Dick had had his revenge. Roman and Lex had served it to him on a silver platter. The man who had made him shine a lark's mirror, who had manipulated him and then abandoned him, who had made him suffer, had fallen. He didn't know how to react. Dick was lost.   
When Roman had asked him if he was happy, he had said yes, but deep down he wasn't sure. He should be thankful, and ecstatic to have had his revenge, to have had the opportunity for revenge. But he was not. He wasn't happier, or feeling any better especially now that Bruce had lost everything.   
He felt ... empty.   
He was missing something. 

He tried to fill the emptiness he felt by spending time with his sons, and Clark, but the feeling of emptiness remained. He wasn't unhappy by a long shot, but he was missing something and that something that he couldn't put his finger on was starting to piss him off. 

He took advantage of Roman's absence for a business trip of several weeks to try to find an explanation for this emptiness. He discussed it for hours with Clark, and the only reason his friend could come up with was that since his revenge had been accomplished, he no longer had a purpose in life. Dick didn't want to believe that he felt so empty inside just because of that. He had one goal: to take care of his family and carry his new pregnancy to term. John and Charles were his whole life. And soon they would have a little brother or sister to join them. 

He was pacing around the nursery, haunted by the possibility that his child was clearly different from his brothers and that Roman would discover his affair when someone knocked on the front door. Dick walked down the stairs, surprised to receive a visitor. Clark wasn't due to come until the next day.   
He opened the door and the emptiness he felt disappeared as soon as his gaze fell on his visitor. 

"Hello there..."

Clark may have been more mature than he was, but he had it all wrong. He didn't lack a purpose in life. Dick unconsciously put a hand on his belly and smiled. 

"Hello Slade. »


End file.
